


Doubled

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Leo, Bottom!Percy, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tramp Stamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Nico, already dating, as well as Frank and Hazel, also in an established relationship, go with Leo and Percy to Las Vegas to visit Reyna, Annabeth and Piper. The two couples have been trying to seduce Leo and Percy respectively for so long now, it's really not funny anymore. Leo has spend a lot of time yearning for Hazel and Frank. Percy has spend a lot of time yearning for Jason and Nico. A drunken mistake in the form of tramp stamps may solve Leo's and Percy's problems... <br/>Because with a declaration like THAT on their bodies, it's pretty hard for Frank, Hazel, Nico and Jason to miss the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubled

Title: Doubled – Vegas Doubles the Fun Two Times

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome(s), explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, toys, spanking, bondage, orgasm denial, pegging, marking (tattoos), shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: BigThreesome and Frazeleo

Side Pairings: Jason/Nico (established), Frank/Hazel (established), Reyna/Piper/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Percy and Leo agreed to go to Las Vegas with Frank, Hazel, Jason and Nico. But going as singles with two couples – especially so when each of them were pining after one of the happy couples – was not a good plan. So one night, they got completely wasted together. Though the two couples are less than pleased as they find the two boys the next morning, naked, sweaty, cuddling and each with two dildos seated deep within their tight asses. The most surprising thing are their new tramp stamps though. All in all, that called for a big punishment and some claiming.

 

**Doubled**

_ Vegas Doubles the Fun Two Times _

 

“Time to fetch our two cuteys”, smirked the son of Hades amused.

He had one arm wrapped around his blonde lover, his fingers linked with his sister who was walking on his other side. Nico grinned up at Jason next to him, the son of Jupiter leaned over some to kiss his Italian lover fiercely. Hazel beside them laughed amused.

“I'm a bit worried about them though”, muttered Frank with a frown, one arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. “They were looking kind of down yesterday...”

“Yes, I wonder where they went”, murmured Hazel, also frowning at the memory.

“It was probably only the jet-lag from the flight”, waved Jason off.

“I still don't know if bringing them here was a good idea”, noted Nico with one raised eyebrow. “I mean, I've known Percy for seven years now... I feel bad for planning on getting him drunk...”

“But you've just said it yourself”, huffed Jason and rolled his eyes. “You've known him for seven years. You've had a minor crush on him ever since, a big crush for five years and been hopelessly in love for three. Don't you think it's time to just get him wasted and fuck him?”

“Sure... but... Vegas?”, sighed Nico uncertain.

He had been the most reluctant about this, even though he was the one pining the longest now. For all his time in this century, he had loved Percy Jackson. But at one point waiting and longing hadn't been enough for him anymore and he had turned desperately to Jason. The blonde was eager to take him, mostly because the son of Jupiter had been into Percy ever since meeting him first, but it seemed the Sea Prince was the most oblivious thing on this planet. And it really frustrated them.

His little sister and her boyfriend happened to be in a similar situation as them. Because the annoying firebug that had caused them quite some stumbling at the beginning of their relationship had only fueled their love more with the time. Because regardless of how much Frank had been set on hating Leo for looking like Hazel's first crush and controlling fire, if the Latino turned those desperate, wide eyes on him, it was impossible to stay mad. And Hazel had, while being reluctant at first because he reminded her so much of Sammy, soon discovered that Leo was _not_ Sammy. He was Leo. And Leo was just perfect and wonderful the way he was.

Sadly enough, both their chosen subs were incredibly oblivious, regardless of how much they flirted and tried to be affectionate with them, the two boys just won't catch on. Watching their favorite shows with them, cuddling with them while doing that, listening to their little fangirl rants – Percy could spend hours and hours babbling on about how brilliant  _Doctor Who_ was while Leo was practically talking without taking a breath about how awesome  _Pretty Little Liars_ was. They did everything, everything possible to test if the two were interested in them. Neither Leo nor Percy gave them any signs of returning their affections though. So the children of the underworld had sat down together and planned this through. A visit in Las Vegas, checking on their three favorite girls.

Reyna, Piper and Annabeth had left the safety of the camps because they had not been able to agree on where to settle. So they had left to start a new life together. And paying them a surprise visit was the  _perfect_ opportunity to get their two dream guys into an expensive hotel – Nico and his sister had already noticed that both their obsessions were always getting adorably flustered when being spoiled – and possibly get them drunk to finally get into their pants, because children and drunks always spoke the truth. The plan was to get them drunk and finally get a definite yes or no, most preferably a yes so they could fuck the two boys' brains out.

So here they were, in the most expensive hotel in Vegas, on their way to the hotel room Percy and Leo were sharing. Even though Nico and Jason would have preferred to keep Percy in their own bed, just as much as Frank and Hazel would have wanted Leo in their bed. But for that, they first needed to get to the getting-drunk-fucking-brains-out part of the plan.

“Today we're going to get them”, smiled Hazel confidently as she reached the door.

“That's what you've said yesterday too”, muttered Frank with a slight glare, kissing her. “And then you still backed out again and preferred to retreat to our room and sulk...”

“You know I always get self-conscious when I'm drunk”, muttered his girlfriend and blushed.

“But today”, grinned Nico amused, nudging Hazel softly. “Today you'll get your little firebug and we're getting our pretty Sea Prince. And then we'll spend all day fucking them until they can't walk anymore. Well, at least we're going to fuck them until Annabeth calls.”

“How about we first _wake_ them before we get to that?”, chuckled Jason.

The blonde motioned for his lover and friends to stay silent as he unlocked the door and pushed it open slightly. Only enough so they could sneak in. Hazel giggled delighted and closed the door behind them. Though as she turned around, her giggling died. She stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them, turning over to look questioningly at her three companions.

“What...? Are you seeing what I see...?”, whispered the daughter of Pluto surprised.

“If what you're seeing happens to be Leo and Percy, naked and cuddled close, then yes”, grunted Jason with a dark glare. “And if I see that correctly, that's _two_ dildos sticking out of Leo's ass.”

“You're looking a little too close, Grace”, growled Frank possessively and shoved the blonde away.

He grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled her along, closer to their firebug to shield the son of Hephaestus from view. Jason and Nico followed tail, walking around the bed to stand behind Percy.

“Correction, Leo's not the only one with two dildos up his ass”, grunted Nico surprised.

“What bothers me way more than the fact that that nice ass is so stuffed is that _Leo_ is holding onto the dildos within _our_ Sea Prince”, growled Jason darkly.

“Well, same goes for the other way around”, huffed Hazel and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Wait... Since when does Percy have a... tattoo...?”, noted Nico with a frown and lifted Leo's hands out of the way to read what was written on Percy's lower back. “Okay, that is...”

“What?”, asked Frank curiously, noticing black ink on Leo's lower back. “Hold on...”

“Okay, I totally approve of that”, smirked Jason broadly as he read the tattoo.

“Why? What does his say?”, asked Hazel curiously.

“ _Personal Slut of Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace_”, grinned the blonde wickedly.

“Well”, smirked Frank proudly. “Ours reads _Private Bitch of Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang_.”

“I think that's win-win then”, laughed the daughter of Pluto delighted.

“Aside from the fact that our slut and your bitch seemed to have enjoyed themselves last night quite a lot with each other”, reminded Nico with one raised eyebrow.

“Well, brother”, hummed Hazel thoughtful. “Since we now have proof of their feelings, I'd say we get to the claiming part. And seeing as they had been naughty, I think they deserve a punishment.”

“And I suppose you already have something in your mind, dear sister?”, smirked Nico.

Jason and Frank exchanged a curious look. “So... Hazel's mind is as dirty as Nico's, eh?”

“It seems that it runs in their family”, chuckled the son of Mars approvingly.

“Stop chatting around and help us! I want everything prepared before they wake up”, chided the female demi-god with one raised eyebrow. “We have to get it ready, I want them to wake up already all tied-up and ready to be punished. Now get to work, boys.”

 

/break\

 

Percy whimpered slightly as he woke up. His head hurt horribly and he somehow found himself unable to move properly. But that was most likely to be blamed on Leo. The son of Hephaestus was so clingy after their little... relief-sessions, as they had come to call it. Not that he was one to talk. He was just as much of a cuddler as Leo. Especially after their fun-time. They had started to do that about half a year ago, to relieve each other of their sexual frustrations. Shifting a bit, he winced as the sheets graced his lower back. Right. The tattoos. They had gotten so wasted last night, so desperate because of all the cute affections they had to witness between the people they loved.

“Leo, let go”, mumbled the Sea Prince sleepily. “I really need to stretch...”

“You're the one being clingy, Perce”, muttered Leo in reply. “You let go.”

“You've both been very clingy. We had to change that”, commented a female voice.

Sea-green eyes opened wide, just to stare into equally wide warm brown ones. They exchanged a worried glance before both reluctantly turned to look over their shoulders. Percy shuddered slightly, his stomach knotting as he saw Jason and Nico standing behind him, both naked and very hard.

“Leo, how high are chances that I'm still drunk and this is just some kind of... dream...?”

“Only if we share dreams nowadays”, mumbled the Latino in reply. “Because so far I have never involved you, Jay or Nico in my dreams. That would be... new.”

“Okay...”, nodded Percy, getting that reasoning. “Uh... Guys...? What's going on...?”

“Well”, started Nico slowly, leaning leisurely against Jason. “We came here to wake you guys and fetch breakfast. But we found the two of you naked, cuddling, each with two very thick dildos up your asses and those very beautiful tattoos adoring your skin...”  
“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods”, started Leo to chant, his eyes wide in fear.

“Leo, calm down”, murmured Percy and nuzzled the Latino's neck.

“Oi, no snuggling up to each other, you two”, growled Frank with a dark glare and pulled Leo away from the son of Poseidon. “You two are such naughty little whores!”

Even though the Canadian's words had a sharp edge, he was still rather tender in the way he caressed Leo's hair now. The son of Hephaestus blinked confused, staring up at him.

“What... exactly is going on here...?”, asked Leo softly.

“We've had enough of you two”, grunted Jason with an annoyed glare, though only until he saw his Sea Prince flinch and hide his face. “Not in that way, you seaweed brain. We've had enough of how oblivious you are. It's been years now. Years of us trying to wrap you around our fingers. So when we came in here and saw those nice statements written on your bodies, we decided it is time to take action. Today, we're going to claim you, my pretty little slut.”

“And _we_ will claim you, my cute little bitch”, smirked Frank and stared down at Leo.

“C... Claim...?”, repeated the firebender insecurely and turned to look at the Canadian.

“Like Jason just said”, hummed Hazel and shook her head in a chiding manner, leaning in to kiss him softly. “We've wanted you for so long now. It's time to take what we want.”

Percy glared jealously as Frank pushed his girlfriend out of the way to kiss the son of Hephaestus. Why did the Latino get some kissing and he didn't? Though before he could elaborate his pouting some more, he felt firm, cold lips against his own. Wide sea-green eyes stared surprised at Nico. The son of Hades chuckled slightly before he made room for his boyfriend. A spark went through Percy's body as Jason's lips replaced Nico's. He felt as if he would melt.

“Though you two are going to get punished now for being such kinky little whores.”

Percy blushed embarrassed as Hazel said that and walked around the bed to hand something over to her brother. Frank and Hazel were his friends, he shouldn't see them naked and they really shouldn't talk like that about him. Though then again, Leo was his friend too. His best friend in the past months even since they had shared something very deep.

“W... What are you going to do to us, guys...?”, stuttered the son of Poseidon nervously.

He felt his cock twitch in anticipation for what was about to come. He had already noticed that his hands were tied to the bed-frame, right next to Leo. Bondage always made him giddy. But it was rare that Leo tied him up during their games since the Latino enjoyed being bound too.

“Ah, ah, ah”, snickered Nico in a chiding manner. “That's 'masters' and not 'guys', little slut.”

“What are you going to do... m... masters...?”, tried Percy to taste, blushing furiously.

Because the word tasted _amazing_ on his tongue. The answer came easy. Or rather, hard. In the form of a riding crop coming down on his ass. He yelped in surprise, staring wide-eyed at Leo, who returned the look. Both boys blushed furiously as the children of the underworld spanked them hard. Leo soon found himself bucking his hips back against the crop, whimpering pathetically. Percy on the other hand was moaning downright shamelessly.

“You should have come to us right away”, growled Frank dangerously as he fidgeted with something from the drawers. “You should have come to us and beg us to fuck you, instead of fooling around with Jason's and Nico's little toy over there.”

“Frank's right, Percy”, hummed Jason, walking over to take something from the Canadian. “Leo shouldn't have come to you and you also shouldn't have come to him. Because, as Frank just said, you are _ours_. You're not allowed to touch anyone else or let anyone else touch you.”

Leo whined, tears gathering in his eyes as the spanking continued mercilessly. Percy was biting his lips so hard to try and not beg, because seriously, that was all he wanted to do right now. Beg for more. But because either of the boys could give in to their desire to beg, Jason and Frank slipped something around their members. Cockrings. Percy glared heatedly, Leo gasped surprised.

“N—No”, whimpered the son of Hephaestus. “D—Don't tease, master, please!”

“Oh, but we're not teasing, my dear”, smirked Hazel as she placed a very hard hit on the already dark red bottom. “You've had your fun last night. You're not getting any today. You are not allowed to come, you will only and solemnly serve us today, little whores.”

“You like that, don't you?”, whispered Jason into Percy's ear with a smirk. “You like not being in control for once. Who would have thought. I wouldn't have taken the big Greek hero for such a wanton, little thing. I'm sure we're going to have lots of fun together, don't you agree?”

“Y—Yes, Master Jason”, moaned the son of Poseidon, baring his neck.

“I think they had enough now”, stated Nico and put the riding crop down.

“You mean to say you're horny and want Percy now”, smirked his sister.

“Wiseass”, snorted the son of Hades and rolled his eyes.

Hazel grinned at him and stuck her tongue out, crawling onto the bed to find her place between Leo's spread legs. Her fingers though found their way to Leo's still loose entrance. The Latino winced slightly as she started to circle it. His eyes were wide as he noticed the strap-on.

“Y—You...”, stuttered the young Greek and gulped.

“We will take you until you pass out, love”, whispered Hazel and kissed him tenderly.

While she slowly eased her way into the still sore Latino, her brother was busy leaving love bites all over Percy's torso. The son of Poseidon whimpered and moaned as Jason was already within him, thrusting deep and hard, which send pleasurable pain through his body. He was still feeling quite abused after last night's playing session. The blonde Roman grabbed Nico's neck and pulled him up into a bruising kiss, guiding him to kneel next to him.

“Join me”, growled the son of Jupiter. “He's tight and eager. Let's play some.”

“Wouldn't say no to that”, murmured Nico amused, lining up next to Jason.

Percy gasped strangled, feeling as if the air was being knocked out of him as two pulsing cocks filled his tight ass. The two younger teens thrust hard and jerky, stretching him like nothing before. Half-lid sea-green eyes turned to lock with Leo's. A small grin spread over Percy's lips. The other Greek was looking as pleased as Percy felt. Frank's broad hands were groping Leo's sore, dark red behind while the Roman couple fucked their little Greek hard.

“You two are not allowed to play with each other anymore. At least not without our explicit permission and especially not as long as we're not there to watch”, smirked Hazel with a wink.

“Say what now?”, sputtered Percy and blushed furiously.

“Well, we wouldn't be biased to watch the two of you playing”, chuckled Jason and leaned down to give Percy a bruising kiss. “You're both such eager sluts, I'd love to see what you do to each other.”

Percy flushed, trying to instead concentrate on the feeling of two cocks sliding in and out of him. The two other boys had established an uneven rhythm, one of them constantly hitting his prostate, torturing him. His cock ached, but the tight ring around it denied him any pleasure.

A very desperate whimper distracted Percy, making him turn his head back to Leo once more. The Latino looked equally tortured, bucking his hips desperately. Not that it had any effect, the son of Mars held his hips in a bruising manner while he fucked the boy. Not that Leo minded any, he loved being denied, he loved how much control Frank and Hazel had over him. The daughter of Pluto was twisting and twirling his nipples on the borderline to torturous, her large strap-on and the even larger member or her boyfriend fucking him deep and hard.

“Boys. Time to end playtime, the girls will be waiting for us most likely”, announced Hazel after what felt like an eternity. “Fill them up good so they have a little reminder of this.”

She gave a last, hard thrust before pulling out and walking over to her purse to get the two butt-plugs out they had bought for their toys earlier. With her back turned on them, she could still hear the pleasure-filled moans and groans as one boy after the other came hard. Smirking broadly, she turned around to watch the last thrusts of the boys, Leo's and Percy's tight asses milking the last drops of cum out of Jason, Nico and Frank. Handing her brother one of the plugs, she went back to Leo's poor abused hole to stuff it again as her boyfriend pulled out.

Percy winced as his two new masters pulled out of him and ruthlessly pushed a very thick plug up his ass, both of them slapping his sore behind hard as if to praise him for being good. Nico leaned over to free both other Greeks from their bonds while the three Romans went to collect their clothes and get dressed again. Leo and Percy still laid exhausted on the bed though. Until Frank grunted annoyed and hit both of them on their red spanked flanks.

“Get dressed, you two. You know the girls don't like waiting”, ordered the son of Mars.

“Y—You expect us to go to lunch with Reyna, Annabeth and Piper... with your cum within us, with plugs up our asses and cockrings around our dicks...?”, asked Percy stunned.

“Yes, my little slut, we do. Now get up, or I'll spank you for being disobedient”, growled Nico.

“B—But”, whimpered Leo, whining slightly.

“You are not allowed to come. You will serve us for the rest of the weekend, making up for being so cheeky. If you prove to be obedient and well-trained, my little bitch, then we will give you the best orgasm of your life once we're back home”, promised Hazel wickedly. “And now get up, because my brother's threat works for you too. I'll take the time to punish you if you don't obey.”

Leo and Percy exchanged a stunned look as they hurried to get out of the bed to get dressed. They couldn't help but grin like total idiots. Being the obedient sex slaves for the weekend sounded actually like the best punishment they could picture.

“And what happens once we're... out of Vegas...? You know that saying, what happens in Vegas...”

“You challenging us, slut?”, grunted Jason with one raised eyebrow, buttoning his shirt. “You're _ours_. You'll be moving in with Nico and me, obviously. Because it seems we can't let you live all alone with Leo. The two of you are only up to no good.”

“Jason is right”, agreed Frank with a glare. “You'll be a good boy and move in with us, firebug.”

“Yes, master”, chimed Leo and Percy at the same time and with the same broad grin.

 

/break\

 

Annabeth loved Las Vegas. She stayed away from casinos, because her tendency to out-smart anyone and accidentally count cards had brought her some trouble already, but aside from that she loved the glamor and life-style of the city. It was a perfect place to hide for demi-gods, because even monsters had a hard time getting a sniff of them. The only problem was that they didn't get to see their friends as often as they wanted to. 'They' being Annabeth and her two loving girlfriends, Reyna and Piper. The blonde gave her two lovers a charming smile as all three of them sat at the restaurant's table, waiting for their friends to come. The daughter of Athena raised an intrigued eyebrow as the three Greeks and three Romans entered the restaurant. There was a certain limp in Leo's and Percy's steps. The Sea Prince walking between between Jason and Nico, Nico's arm around his waist and Jason's arm around his shoulder. The son of Hephaestus was walking between Frank and Hazel, the couple holding hands behind Leo's back.

“Congratulations”, smiled Annabeth in greeting.

“What's that supposed to mean?”, asked Piper confused as she stood to hug Jason and Leo.

“Can't you see it?”, laughed the blonde amused, pulling Percy and Nico into a hug.

“It seems that we are no longer the only threesome in town”, smirked Reyna, embracing Frank and Hazel. “Good to see that you caught yourself a nice, little Greek too. They're amazing in bed.”

“Rey!”, exclaimed Piper and Annabeth flustered and glared at their girlfriend.

“Did you girls already order?”, asked Nico smoothly, taking a seat.

As everybody aside from Leo and Percy was seated, they raised their eyes to stare expectantly at the two boys, both of them blushing brightly. Hazel snorted amused and pulled the Latino down so he was straddling her lap, patting his curls as if he was a well-trained dog. Nico was less subtle, he pulled Percy to sit on his lip and smacked his ass once, making him hiss.

“A good little slut should always by at their masters' side”, whispered the Ghost Prince into his ear.

“So, you guys will give us a private tour through your city today, right?”, asked Frank with a tight smile, resting one hand on Leo's ass, squeezing it to make Leo whimper. “Can't wait.”

“Yeah. We thought we should cancel the bus tour and turn it into a little walk”, smirked Jason.

“A nice, long walk”, nodded Hazel, her fingers buried into Leo's curls.

The two subs whimpered at the prospect of walking _anywhere_ , much less taking a long walk, but their doms only laughed slightly wicked. The female threesome chuckled amused.

“You guys are evil”, noted Annabeth amused.

“Leo and Percy wouldn't want them any other way”, snickered Reyna, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
